The Accident: Story One Becoming a Dragon
by FamilyRose
Summary: Dragons are interesting, aren't they? A series about a Transformation jutsu gone wrong or maybe right? Enjoy. Now a Slight crossover with SG1.
1. Becoming a Dragon

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.  
**Summary: ** Dragons are interesting creatures! Aren't they?

**Becoming a Dragon **

**Part 1**

"**It was an Accident Honest!"**

Those were the words that came out of his mouth after the villagers had finally calmed down enough to see that the only building to have been destroyed was one in which the child had lived. Hiruzen really didn't want to deal with this.

Naruto was wondering why every civilian seemed to hate him when he caught sight of a man summoning a very large cat. It was then that he wished he could something like that. To be able to have a friend with just a few hand motions would be nice he thought. Then he thought it would be even better to be able to transform into a large and powerful being so that no one would hate him anymore so he decided to try it.

He had already learned the transformation technique at the academy so as he thought about what he wanted to be he failed to realize a couple of things. One his transformations were solid which no other shinobi or konoichi could boast to. Two his desire to be a powerful being would, in all probability make the villager dislike him even more. Finally with the amount of chakra he was using he would be a beacon to every ninja in the village.

However since none of these things occurred to him he transformed with a large **POOF** **BANG **and the building came down. At the center of the wreckage was a very large dragon in multiple shades of orange and yellow. When the dragon's blue eyes opened the villagers panicked and then there was a slight chaos before the Hokage arrived. It was a testament to how powerful the old man was when all he had to do was _Look _at the people for then to disperse in an orderly fashion.

As the most powerful man in the village looked at the dragon said beasty had reoriented itself and was looking rather sheepish.

"It was an Accident Honest!" the dragons voice was very familiar.

"Naruto-kun?" the dragon nodded his head and the Hokage wondered how he was going to resolve this little problem.

* * *

**3/18/12**

**New A/n: I** had intended it to be just this small window into a world of Naruto that turned himself into a dragon. Well now it's this. The next chapter is about Naruto summoning a Dragon. Now I've decided to continue **both** stories in this one. **Becoming a Dragon **will likely remain in the odd chapters while **Summoning a Dragon** will stay in the evens.

I would like to say this; _it is all Gagster's fault that I'm continuing this. The review made me **want** to continue and now I don't think I can stop._ oh well enjoy.

~Rose.


	2. The Guardian and Lack of Purity

**Disclaimer here! Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Becoming a Dragon **

**Part 2**

He didn't know why every one was keen on changing him back to being a human. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. He had taken up residence in that large forest and made sure to guard the tower because that was what dragons did! Dragons stood Guard over things and had large piles of gold. But he couldn't get gold without stealing it so he would have to guard something. So he chose the tower.

It hadn't taken long for the old man to come to him and tell him that he couldn't stay in the forest by himself.

"But no one would stay with a dragon and I can't stay in the village because the people wouldn't like it. And I really want to eat something." that said he left the old man so that he could hunt.

His draconic instincts kicking in to help him with the hunting and eating. It also told him that there was someone in the tower, His Tower.

His eyes had gone pink darkening to a red the closer he got to His Tower. When he emerged from the trees there was two men by His Tower doors.

"What do you want here?" he asked them.

"We've come from Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun. He sent us here to watch over you until the transformation comes to an end." The man with dark hair said.

Naruto wasn't sure he wanted them living in his tower because only princess' were supposed to do that.

"You may stay but not in my tower." the men looked confused.

"Why not?" this was from the other man with silver hair.

"Because neither of you are a princess or a virgin." this made the darker haired male blush and stammer. While the silver haired man asked another question.

"What does that have to do with us staying in the tower Naruto-kun?" the Naruto-Dragon was curious, how could they NOT know?

"Because I'm a Guardian small man. I Guard the weak and the pure that is my duty. And you are neither." with that he lay between the tower doors and the 'dragon sitters.'

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I just added onto the first chapter with this one but I couldn't help myself. It was like trying to argue with a five year old. You know how _they_ can be. **_do it! do it! do_ it!** and I was like _**NO! **_But then I was all _**Hell **_**Yes!  
**


	3. Wood and Roses

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Becoming a Dragon **

**Part 3**

Waking up to voices not long after he fell asleep Naruto opened his eyes to see the sitters were still there.

"I though maybe you had left," he told them yawning his sleep away.

"We were told to watch over you Naruto-kun so that is what we'll do." the sliver haired one answer him.

"Hmm, well I guess you should introduce yourselves then, shouldn't you?" apparently they hadn't been expecting that, though they still did as he asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Tenzou."

"Well now that we all know each other I have to find something to eat." Naruto said and left to do just that.

**0o0**

"Well he is more mature then I thought he would be, considering." Tenzou said after Naruto left.

"Hmm, it might have something to do with a dragons instincts. Though it could be anything else, we just don't have enough information." Kakashi looked at Tenzou, "in either case one of us needs to follow him."

"I'll go," Tenzou volunteered.

It was left unsaid that he should be careful as neither knew enough of how becoming a dragon had changed the boy.

After he left Kakashi summoned Pakkun to deliver his first report to the Hokage. Even with his reputation of handing reports in late this couldn't wait. The Hokage needed to know that Naruto refused to allow them access to the tower while he was near it.

"He's going to be surprised won't he?" Pakkun said in his gruff voice.

"Yeah shame you can't use a camera."

**0o0**

Naruto knew he was being followed but he couldn't tell which one it was yet. He hadn't known either of them long enough to know their scent well enough to recognize it right off. Though the one following him smelled of wood and roses an odd combination for a shinobi.

After he found his breakfast he went back to his tower to think over what was happening, with him and the situation.

'_The first thing I need to focus on is why I'm so much smarter. After all I'm young and I shouldn't know half the things I do know.' _he was watching the silver haired shinobi go about setting out a more suitable camp for his teammate and himself.

'_Why would two, obviously seasoned, shinobi be reduced to becoming a dragon sitter?'_ it came to him a moment later,_ 'Because they __are__ strong enough to handle me if I go on a rampage? Seems likely. Though I wonder, if these two are strong enough to handle a dragon my size, would they be able to handle me when I grow?'_

The thought of him growing gave him pause before he started to think double time. If he was going to grow how fast was he going to do it? For how long would his growth last? And most importantly why would he grow when he was bigger then a three story house already?

The answers wouldn't come to him, it seems his instincts only went so far.

"Hey Kakashi?" he called. When he had the mans attention he continued, "why were you and Tenzou chosen for Dragon sitting?" might as well be straight forward no harm in it. The only thing they could do is lie to him.

"I volunteered because I knew your mother and Tenzou was chosen for his skill." Naruto's first reaction was to ask all sorts of questions about his mother but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers right now.

"Oh, okay."

It was quiet until Tenzou came back form pretending to do something important so that it didn't seem as if he had been following Naruto on his hunt. When his sent reached Naruto the dragon had to laugh.

"What's so funny Naruto, come on kid share the joke." Kakashi said.

"Tenzou…he smells." the two shinobi shared a look before Tenzou gave himself a discreet sniff.

"I smell like I always do Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, like wood and roses." Naruto said before he really lost control and laughed a really deep belly laugh.

It wasn't long before he was joined by Kakashi, Tenzou merely pouted at them.


	4. The Memories of Before

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Becoming a Dragon**

**Part 4**

Sometime after they calmed down Naruto took to watching the two older males interact with each other. His instincts made him smarter he had already established that but why had they? And how had they done it? After all animals weren't automatically knowledgeable in the ways of their world so why did he become smarter?

It was obvious that Kakashi was the leader of their two man team with the way that Tenzou differed to him. Though it may have something to do with the way they seemed to _know_ each other. Like they had done this many times before.

As he watched them move about he continued to go through everything he knew and look at it a new. The first thing he looked at was his history and the recent history of the village, he slowly began placing bit and pieces of information together as he did so. One bit of information led him to thinking about _why_ someone as important as the Hokage would take such a role in his life. Not many powerful men would let an orphan of unknown lineage call him old man after all.

However when he looked at it he saw something that made him wonder. What if he was…?

0o0

Kakashi watched Naruto watch them as they set up a more permanent camp. According to the book that the Hokage had sent back with Pakkun, Naruto would become more mature due to the simple fact that all dragons had a genetic memory. The note from the Hokage had stated that if that were true Kakashi was to watch for signs that Naruto was gaining the knowledge of his parents.

Kakashi wondered, if he Naruto did have memories of his parents, if the memories would be complete until the point of death or if they would be only until he had been born. One way or the other Naruto would most likely learn of the kyuubi, soon. He wasn't looking forward to the tantrum.

0o0

That night as they slept Naruto received dreams, dreams of his parents and a large fox, dreams of flying high above the clouds and dreams of things that would cause him to have to choose.

Waking up Naruto left before either of the other males could ask him anything at all. He caught and ate before finding a place that was shrouded in sunlight he would need the heat to help him with what he was about to do.

0o0

Kakashi wondered why Naruto had run off so quickly before the answer hit him in the face, "Tenzou stay here." he ordered before he left running after Naruto. It wouldn't due for the other man to hear what was about to be said.

He found the golden dragon bathing in the sun, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned at the sound of his voice, "Kakashi," he stared into those deep blue eyes and was bound. _'I can't move.'_

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I need to know some things and this was the only way. Last night I dreamt of my parents and the things they told me, I don't know if I could believe them. But when my father mentioned **_you_ **I saw a chance to clarify some of what they said." Naruto held his eye and suddenly there was a pressure on his mind, _'I'm sorry if it hurts but I have to know.'_

Kakashi blanked his mind as soon as Naruto's voice sounded in his mind, _'That's for the best Kaka-kun.' _ that wasn't Naruto's voice.

'Sensei?'

0o0

Naruto knew it wouldn't take long before Kakashi realized it was just a memory of Minato's voice not the man himself. By the time he had figured it out Naruto had what he needed and pulled out of Kakashi's mind.

"Why?" came the deep voice of Kakashi.

"I had to know if I really was the son of the fourth Hokage and you **_knew_**. I'm sorry that it hurt you but I'm not sorry that I found the truth." Naruto looked at the slumped form and made a decision that would change both of their lives.

"Would you like to ride me? I need to stretch my wings and I thought, since you're my minder and all." He was met with silence and was almost going to retract the invitation when Kakashi stood.

"I would like that."


	5. Off with His Head!

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Becoming a Dragon**

**Part 5**

Tenzou wasn't sure what had changed between the other two but it was easy to see that something had passed between them. He watched them for the next several days for any sign as to what _had_ changed. When after a week neither gave a hint that he could see he stopped observing them closely and continued on with his primary mission.

0o0

Kakashi knew that Tenzou had taken to watching Naruto and him and so had told the boy-turned-dragon that it would be best if they continued on as if the other day hadn't happened. He had been surprised at the dragons acquiesce to his suggestion but hadn't wanted to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

Over the next week he thought about how riding Naruto had felt _right_, as though he'd been born for it. The two of them had melded together like two halves of a whole, him taking subtle cues from the dragon so that he didn't fall off and Naruto finding ways to make him enjoy the flight. One thing had concerned him until Naruto had made a pass directly over the Hokage tower.

"No one can see us Kakashi-san, it is a dragon technique. One that is instinctual and made for survival. All dragons know it."

It had eased his mind but had also brought about possibilities, possibilities which came to a fiery end when the dragon had continued to speak.

"I suppose I'll have to give up being a ninja now, seeing as how dragons are protectors and **_not_** for hire. Well I hadn't invested much in becoming a ninja anyway."

'Not for hire? Well I wonder?'

"Naruto-kun, how are you going to take care of your princess or tower without money?"

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that. Well I suppose I _could_ take a few missions or I could just find people who'll trade for thing maybe I'll…hmm that could work."

What could work wasn't said as he landed in a clearing in area 44, the training grounds the dragon had claimed for himself.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?"

"Mmm, yes it was."

Naruto went off to find something to eat as Kakashi watched him go he thought about how he could help the dragon take care of the tower.

After Naruto had walked off Kakashi had made his way back to the tower to make plans, eat and perhaps find a way of getting Naruto to allow him to sleep in the tower. _'Real beds!'_

0o0

Naruto was thinking of how he could clean up his tower when four people appeared in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been deemed dangerous to the village."

With no other warning the attacked him, two with long swords aiming for his wings while the other two flashed through some hand seal.

Naruto didn't think as he defended himself, faster then the two sword wielders could see he was on his back legs his fore claws together in an odd mimic of a hand seal as he said, "Wind release: Dragons Fanged Dance."

The gust of bladed wind that came was made all the more powerful by his wings as they propelled the technique faster then the four attackers could move.

He watched them to make sure they didn't get back up, they were still breathing but he had to know who wanted him dead.

0o0

Kakashi was worried, Naruto hadn't come back and the sun had set two hours ago. When he couldn't wait any more he decided to go find him.

"Tenzou I'll be back."

Not waiting for a reply he left, to find Naruto on his way back to the tower with blood on his muzzle.

"You're not usually a messy eater Naruto-kun."

The dragon stopped, looked at him and then said something that made his blood freeze.

"I don't usually eat people, either."

0o0

Naruto knew that his words would cause Kakashi to watch him more but he couldn't help it. When he saw Kakashi standing there he felt something break in him. Something he didn't think anyone would be able to fix.

The two walked to his tower together and Naruto made plans, big plans.

X0x0x0X

Three weeks after Naruto had eaten his four attackers he was ready to make his place in this world as a dragon.

He made sure to place the sleeping jutsu on his two minders, he didn't want either of them getting hurt. The jutsu was one that was usually used on princess' to let them sleep and not age for years and years.

He also made sure to hide his tower and the land surrounding it, people would notice but he didn't care. Naruto was pulling out of Konoha the land his tower sat on would only be accessible through a dragon and he was the only dragon around.

During the past three weeks he had changed and he felt he had changed for the better, he wasn't going to allow anyone to push him around. If people wanted him dead they would have to go, he knew that in doing so he would be protecting the village.

One last act of heroism before he sealed himself off.

0o0

He directly to the Hokage tower where he knew he would find the old man responsible for the attacks on him. Three days after the first four found their demise at his claws another four had come along. He wasn't happy that Kakashi had had to help him fight that time but he was grateful.

The latest attack was two days ago and now Naruto was going to the source, a man named Danzo Shimura.

Naruto found him as he was coming out of the tower, Naruto knew that it was now or never.

Shimura wasn't even given a warning as a huge fanged mouth closed around his head. As Naruto crunched the head of the man who had ordered the attacks on him, he wondered if maybe he had been a bit premature.

'Nah, I just did what he tried to do. I bit off his head.'

A hysterical giggle made its way out of his throat as he shimmered into full view.

"Naruto-kun?" came the voice of the Hokage.

He couldn't help it the old mans voice was harder then he'd ever heard it, he was surrounded by ninja and he had just eaten someone.

"It was an accident!"


	6. Some History and Some Leaving

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Becoming a Dragon**

**Part 6**

Naruto knew that he should explain to the old man why he had eaten someone but the way everyone was looking at him he simply left. They did try to stop him but being a dragon most of the attacks simply washed over him. His father had explained it to him in a dream.

"Dragons Naruto," he had said, "are very powerful far more powerful then anyone living knows. Long ago dragons were the top predators of this world and then humans evolved. Some dragons back then decided to take some as pets and others just thought them food. Eventually though, humans became violent possibly more violent then we are now but the humans of the past didn't use jutsu to kill the dragons." He stopped for a moment but continued after looking at Naruto's face.

"They turned Dragons against one another, Naruto. Something that was only possible because they had already become divided on the subject of humans. It was a really bad time for dragon kind and humans."

Minato had told him that a younger golden dragon had taught one man how to wield chakra so that he could bring the humans together and send dragon kind on to another dimension to live without the interference of humans. He told Naruto that dragons were immune to a lot of charka based attacks because they themselves had a lot more charka then humans did and only another dragon could seriously harm him.

When Naruto got to his tower he decided to create a portal to a new home where he could be himself and never have to worry about ninja. It wasn't as easy as he had thought but by the end of the week he had a seal that he was sure would work.

"Naruto?" came Kakashi's voice.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at the dragon in front of him. He could feel the chakra building up.

"Leaving, you want to come with me?"

It took all of a millisecond for Kakashi to decide.

"Yes."

"Come sit on my leg then."

With a great *FLASH* and *BANG* the two along with the tower were gone. When the Hokage arrived along with some of the more high ranking ninja he sighed and thought for just a moment he heard a small voice say, "It was an accident."


	7. New Place

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Becoming a Dragon **

**Part 7**

One of the first things he noticed upon waking was the smell of this new world, like wild onions with an undercurrent of flowers and saltwater. The next thing that he noticed was the lack of trees and the sounds of waves hitting rock.

"You awake Kakashi?" came the voice of the dragon child that brought them to this new world.

"Yeah, I'm awake Naruto. How long have I been unconscious?" he said as he slowly made to get up.

"Oh about a day now not long really." Naruto answered while moving closer to the small man.

"My tower is over on the outcropping and from what I've seen it looks okay but I need you to go inside to make sure that it's habitable."

Kakashi nodded and began to do just that when he was relatively certain that he wouldn't collapse.

o0o0o

Naruto watched as Kakashi made his way toward the tower from the small beach that they had arrived on. He decided not to mention the ruins of the castle on the other side of the beach until Kakashi had slept and had a decent meal in his stomach.

Their arrival had coincided with the storm that had knocked half of the castle into the ocean. Naruto had been awake enough to see how half of the castle ended up in the water from his position over his traveling companion. It had fallen in two sections a smaller piece followed by a much larger piece. It was the larger piece that had really caught his attention though, something had flashed and he was certain that it was important.

o0o0o

"Naruto why are you letting me stay in the tower now?" Naruto knew it was suspicious but he needed someone to inhabit his tower now that he had truly claimed it.

"You want the long version or the short version?" the look the question got him was hilarious in its ferocity. _'So like a kitten going up against a lion.'_

"Okay. Long version. I told you that I'm a protector and that only the weak and pure could live in my tower but that wasn't the whole truth. Truth is that I prefer the person I'm guarding to **_actually_** need guarding and you can take care of yourself."

Naruto looked at Kakashi to see how he was handling the news before he continued. "Now that I've truly made the tower my own by bringing it to a secluded place I _need_ someone to be in there so I can guard them."

When his companion sighed Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to accept the offer. He was just worried about how the grey haired man was going to react when he woke up a lot younger then he was when he went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So I've decided to make this story a crossover but hopefully only mildly and not fully. Who knows? :P


End file.
